It's the Journey and not the Destination that matters
by proudly-fanvergent
Summary: A series of cute one shots centred around the life and times of our favourite demigod couple! Percabeth fluff!
1. First Impressions

_First Impressions_

The first time she laid eyes upon the boy with the sea green eyes, he was sprawled out across one of the beds in the camp infirmary. She observed him quietly from her place near his bed; her metallic grey eyes taking in a mop of unruly black hair, skinny limbs and a slimy string of drool that was inching its way down his face. He was young, probably somewhere around her own age. He was a new camper, which explained why he landed up in the infirmary.

He didn't seem capable of anything extraordinary. She would have passed on the streets without sparing him a glance, thinking he was an ordinary mortal. Which was exactly what his mortal parent would have wanted – not attracting any unwanted attention from Gods, monsters or anything else.

The boy stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. Sleepy eyes prised themselves open, taking in everything around him with a casual disinterest.

He met her impassive gaze head on with an innocent smile of his own.

She was surprised. Usually new campers were afraid of her. But he wasn't. He was different – she liked different.

But she had reputation to worry about. So she said the only thing her pride would allow, "You drool in your sleep."

This was the moment Annabeth met Percy.


	2. Tutor

_Tutor_

Percy and Annabeth were inseparable. At the moment, 14 year old Percy was attempting archery – and was failing miserably.

Annabeth watched him from the shadows of a big oak tree, chuckling as he kept missing the target. She inhaled sharply as an arrow embedded itself in the tree, centimetres away from her face.

After watching the arrows hit everywhere but the target, she took pity on him and went to offer her assistance.

"You're doing it all wrong Seaweed Brain."

Percy, still holding the loaded bow in position, turned suddenly which forced Annabeth to drop to the floor. "Seaweed Brain, be careful whereyou aim that thing!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Wise Girl." He blushed, lowering the weapon.

Annabeth huffed and stood up, adjusting Percy's grip on the bow and arrow.

"Now you're holding it correctly, but your stance is all wrong." She moved to stand behind the useless son of Poseidon and rested her hands on his hips. Now it was his turn to inhale sharply. He had a massive crush on Annabeth, and she wasn't making anything any easier.

"Place your feet parallel to each other."

Percy complied eagerly.

"Now keep the target in sight and pull the arrow back." Annabeth placed her fingers on his, lightly controlling his movements to illustrate what she was saying.

"Take a deep breath-" Annabeth pulled the bowstring back. "-and release the arrow." She kept her gaze on the target (and Percy kept his gaze on her). There was swoosh and the arrow landed perfectly in the middle of the cross that she was aiming for.

"Bulls eye," she whispered, her breath ghosting across Percy's cheek. The Son of Poseidon swallowed, which thankfully went unnoticed by Annabeth, and tried to stop his mind from wandering into dangerous territory.

She dropped her hands from his and moved to face him once more; breaking the spell she had unknowingly cast over her best friend. "Now you try!"


	3. Rollercoaster

_Rollercoaster_

They were a couple now, and Annabeth couldn't be happier. The war was over and Percy was alive. She was content with focusing on her own life with Percy Jackson.

They were on their third official date, and she'd chosen to go to a theme park. She was beginning to regret her decision, however, when Percy refused to go on a rollercoaster ride.

"It's practically flying Annabeth! Zeus will turn me into Percy-toast." Her Seaweed Brain whined as she dragged him toward the highest rollercoaster in the theme park.

"No, he won't," Annabeth tried to assure him as they stood in line. She was holding on tightly to his hand. It seemed as if she was physically stopping him from running away.

"Wise Girl, you are the most intelligent person I have ever met and you're right about a lot of things a lot of the time, but how could you possibly know that?" He inquired.

"I made a deal with Zeus when I was designing his temple on Olympus. I told him-"

"Yeah, 'cause making deals with the King of the Gods isn't dangerous at all!" Percy cut in. The sky rumbled and Percy muttered an apology through clenched teeth.

"-that I would incorporate a statue of him into the entrance but only if he abstained from electrocuting you whenever you're in a very high building or on a rollercoaster," Annabeth continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Percy looked at her with a small smile and stopped trying to pull away. "So you've been planning this date for quite some time, haven't you Wise Girl?" He gently nudged her with his shoulder.

Annabeth smiled bashfully in return. "I wanted this date to be something special that's all. We always get interrupted by some monster or the other."

She put her arms around his waist, compelling Percy to look into her piercing grey eyes. All the resistance drained out of him with a long gusty sigh. She was irresistible and she knew it all too well.

"You win this time. But next time we'll do what I want." Percy brushed a kiss to her forehead and mentally prepared himself for the worst ride of his life, Zeus be damned.

Oh the things he does for this girl.


	4. Smile

_Smile_

Annabeth clutched her umbrella tighter as another gust of wind threatened to blow it away. Lifting a perfectly manicured nail to remove stray strands of her hair from her mouth, she began walking faster as the light drizzle became something more. Her red lips pressed tightly together, her eyes resembling the steel colour of the clouds above. She was barefoot, but the heels of black Manolos could be seen peeking out of her purse

She was _not_ having a good day.

This morning, while trying to hail a cab to get to work, Annabeth was doused with muddy puddle water by a passing car. Mumbling obscenities under her breath, she took a deep steadying breath and tried again. She was rich enough to get a car of her own. Hell, she was rich enough to get a limousine. But she thought it would be easier to just take a cab. Now she was beginning to regret her decision.

She'd had such a wonderful morning waking up next to Percy and enjoying breakfast with her boyfriend of seven years – she would not let some dim-witted cabbie ruin it. But apparently Fate decided that Annabeth had had enough of the good life, as she was ambushed by a pack of hell hounds before she entered the lobby of her multimillion dollar architecture company. After turning them into insignificant piles of dust and trying her best not to ruin her outfit, Annabeth slipped on the wet sidewalk and ended up breaking a heel. It was her favourite pair of heels too.

Strolling into a professional business without shoes on could have gotten her kicked out if she wasn't the owner. Annabeth was met with a few stares on her way to her office – on the highest floor of the building- but most of the mortals that worked for her were used to seeing strange things around her. Annabeth didn't even want to think about what they saw through the Mist, but she was thankful for it anyway.

Nothing else went wrong, and when the time came for her to leave and go home to Percy, Annabeth dared to believe that nothing else was going to happen to her. Her hopes were dashed as soon as she saw that traffic in New York was at a standstill. There was literally no vehicle movement whatsoever. She was going to have to walk back to the apartment she shared with Percy.

Barefoot and in the rain.

Annabeth was scowling now. She brutally opened her umbrella, nearly decapitating a passerby, and began the long and treacherous walk home...

...Which was how she'd ended up walking down the street wearing no shoes.

Annabeth ran a hand through her damp curls and entered the apartment. She was surrounded by warmth and the tantalizing aroma of spaghetti was just _heaven_. Closing her eyes and dumping her bag and umbrella next to the door, Annabeth followed the smell to the kitchen.

She folded her arms and leaned on the doorframe, waiting for the gorgeous man who had his back to her to notice her. Percy was singing softly to himself as he tended to his spaghetti. Two glasses stood next to a bottle of her favourite wine, one was empty but the other was half full with the light gold liquid. It looked like Percy had had an awful day too. He almost never drank.

Annabeth shook her head fondly and silently padded towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his toned abdomen through his thin white shirt. "Hi babe," she said, nipping at his ear with her teeth. "I was able to sneak up on you without even trying. You're getting rusty."

Percy chuckled and spoke without turning back. "Hey Wise Girl. I'm not getting rusty. I knew you were there the entire time."

"I'm sure you did Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rested her chin on his shoulder. "Spaghetti and meatballs huh? What's the occasion?"

"Why does there have to be an occasion? I just want to spoil my beautiful, sexy, talented, amazing girlfriend for the evening. How was your day, love?"

Percy finally turned around to face her. His lopsided grin vanished when he registered her bedraggled appearance. "What happened? Did you forget to bring your umbrella? I could have sworn it wasn't there when I left for work this morning. Why didn't you call me? I would have come and-"

"No Percy." She cut off his rant with a pout. "I had my umbrella. I just had a terrible day today. First I had a puddle of water splashed on me then I got attacked by a couple monsters and my shoe broke – my favourite shoe Percy! Then-" Annabeth choked on a sob.

Percy instantly had his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was a hug that was reserved for Annabeth alone. She would never admit it lest she boost his planet sized ego, but she felt safe and protected from the rest of the world in his arms.

"Hush now Annabeth, please don't cry. Shh, I've got you. I'll buy you another pair of shoes. Just please don't cry." He cradled her against his chest, swaying gently to try and soothe her. Poor Percy; he hadn't done anything wrong and here she was, crying like a teenage girl in front of him.

Annabeth pressed her face into that space where his neck met his shoulder and relaxed. He was still swaying, mumbling nonsense to try and comfort her. Bless his soul.

"Look at me, sweetheart. I bet I can make you smile Wise Girl."

She hummed but didn't move. Her eyes were closed and she focused on Percy's voice.

"So today I was thinking. You know how you hate it whenever I call you honey and cupcake- basically anything to do with fattening foods?"

"Mm-hhm?" Annabeth didn't know where he was going with this.

"Well, I thought I'd try out names that don't have anything to do with junk food." Percy sounded smug.

"Such as?" Annabeth drew back to look him in the eye. She was interested now.

"Such as vegetables, my dear celery stick," he smirked.

"Celery stick?" Annabeth was mortified.

"No? Okay then I've got plenty more. What about cucumber? Radish? Carrot? Oh, I love so much my sexy gem squash. "

Annabeth couldn't help it, she let out a giggle. And then another. A smile broke out on her face as she thought how ridiculous he was.

Percy grinned and brushed his thumb over her lips. "I told you I could make you smile."

Annabeth laughed. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, but keep telling me. I love hearing it." Percy kissed her on her soft lips.

"I love you Percy Jackson, but seriously? Gem squash?"

"It has a lot of potential!" He defended, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Annabeth's bad day just got a whole lot better.

**A/N - Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Distraction

_Distractions_

The residents of the Athena Cabin were in a huddle just outside the dining pavilion. They looked like a team of highly successful sportsman just before a big match. Heated whispers could be heard from the group of siblings as they planned their strategy for tonight's game of Capture the Flag. It was the Athena Cabin versus the Poseidon Cabin. Since there were only two sons of Poseidon – Percy and Tyson, the Hephaestus Cabin would be joining in on Poseidon's side. Not that Percy needed any helping. Invulnerability had its perks, one of them being that Percy was undefeatable in Capture the Flag. The Athena Cabin wanted that to change – though it was more Annabeth than any of her other siblings.

Malcolm had just finished highlighting their game plan. The entire camp was excited for this match. This was the first time the Athena Cabin would go up against the Poseidon Cabin since Percy became invulnerable. Bets were placed and emotions were running high throughout Camp Half Blood.

"But what about Percy? Did you come up with anything that can defeat him?" Came the excited whisper of a young Athenian.

"Yeah, she's right. We've got no chance against him."

"Weapons don't work on him-"

"He's unpredictable-"

The group broke out in furious whispers once more.

"Everyone calm down!" Malcolm whispered as loudly as he dared. "They can hear us!"

Eyes widened and hands were clamped over mouths as the siblings discreetly glanced at the other huddle of demigods on the opposite side of the dining pavilion. It was the Hephaestus Cabin, with Percy and Tyson in their midst. The two half-brothers and the Hephaestus campers hurriedly shifted their focus to each other as they pretended to be discussing something important.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at their blatant lack of subtlety and snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Don't worry about Percy. I can handle him. Everyone else just stays in their positions and keeps their eyes on the prize."

"Percy will be guarding the flag. There's no doubt that they'd want their strongest guarding the flag," said Malcolm. "The game will start in a few minutes. I want Melissa, Simon and Kim on perimeter watch. Natalie and Hayley will be the flag's last line of defence. The rest of you, take out as many Hephaestus kids as possible. I will get the flag, with Jackson and Lydia defending me."

Malcolm outlined their strategy just as the whistle blew for everyone to get ready. Each camper had looks of determination on their faces as they left to put on their armour.

;;

"Good luck trying to capture the flag, Wise Girl." Percy smirked as she buckled up her breast plate. He was watching her as she armed herself, having already done so himself.

"We will win Seaweed Brain. The Athena Cabin always wins." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "Come help with this." She motioned for him to come closer.

His fingers brushed against her side as he fastened the buckles, sending shivers down Annabeth's spine. He pulled her closer by tugging at the loops in her jeans. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around so that Annabeth's back was flush against his front.

She willed her breathing to stay normal. She knew what he was doing. She knew it all too well.

Annabeth pulled away from him, hoping he couldn't see her blush. "Stop that Seaweed Brain. If you carry on with..._this_ neither of us will be able to compete."

"Fine." His smirk didn't leave, not even when she started her warm ups. He stayed close to her, closer than necessary actually so Annabeth decided to punish him for trying to initiate a make out session.

She lifted her leg and rested her foot on his broad shoulder, bending so her head touched her knee. She straightened and was pleased to see the smirk had disappeared. But she was caught off guard when his warm hands began massaging her leg.

"I didn't know how flexible you are." Percy said, almost to himself.

Annabeth didn't reply.

They were the only ones left in the locker room – it was only used for putting on armour- and things were beginning to get heated.

Annabeth swallowed. She loved the feel of his calloused hands on her leg. Damn him! Of course her punishment would backfire like this. Percy watched her face intently. Annabeth was beginning to blush as his hands went higher and higher up her leg...

She gasped and decided she'd had enough. Annabeth put her leg back on the ground and crushed her lips onto his. He grinned against her lips and Annabeth knew this had been his plan all along.

But Annabeth was one step ahead of him, as always.

Percy stopped kissing her and chuckled when she tried to follow his lips. "I heard you, you know. Planning to fight me yourself? I don't think so Wise Girl."

Annabeth glared at him. "Just shut up and kiss me Percy. You shouldn't even be allowed to play Capture the Flag."

"Are you angry I foiled your plans Annabeth?"

"Oh please, this couldn't have worked out better." She deftly produced a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and attached one end to Percy's wrist. Pushing him up against the wall, she attached the son of Poseidon to one of the metal benches in the change room before he could even register what was happening.

Percy's eyes widened. "Where did you get those handcuffs from? Why would you handcuff me to a _bench_?"

Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the nose. "The Athena Cabin never loses. It was my job to make sure of that."

"Come on, babe, this bench is bolted to the floor." Percy gritted his teeth and tried to free himself.

"Don't worry, I'll come and release you after we've won." Annabeth tried to back away but Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She collided with his chest and Percy took the opportunity to kiss her senseless.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said, in a voice that made Annabeth's toes curl.

Annabeth never liked to admit it to anyone but there was no way in Hades she would refuse her boyfriend when he asserted his control like that.

"Okay." She said breathlessly and continued to show Percy Jackson just how much she loved him.

**A/N - So I have no clue what happened here, I planned this to be short and sweet but it kind of ran away from me. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews make me type faster! :) **


	6. Sleepless

_Sleepless_

The hands of Percy's Mickey Mouse glow in the dark clock pointed to midnight. _Perfect_, he thought sarcastically, regretting his late night snack of cookies and coffee. All his senses were on hyper alert. His eyes darted to and fro; his tired mind warping shadows into otherworldly creatures. Not a single sound escaped the son of Poseidon's attentive ears.

He tossed and turned but still couldn't achieve the sweet sanctuary of sleep.

Abandoning all hopes of falling asleep, Percy rolled out of bed. Grabbing Riptide off his nightstand, he tiptoed to the living room, nearly screaming the house down when he stepped on something round and sticky. It was a doughnut. _What in Hades...?_

A very confused Percy Jackson wandered into his living room clutching a squished donut in one hand and Riptide in pen form in the other. Setting the donut on the coffee table in front of him, Percy stretched out on the couch and picked up the TV remote.

The rest of the household slept soundly while the insomniac flipped through the channels, mentally berating himself about drinking caffeinated beverages.

Some actress on TV reminded him of a certain daughter of Athena. But Annabeth wasn't here. She was probably curled up in bed _fast asleep_.

Percy smiled deviously. If he can't sleep then neither will she. But that would mean waking her up and facing her wrath. His smile dropped. He'd rather stay on Annabeth's good side. She was already mad at him for throwing her into the lake at camp. But Annabeth was cute when she was angry...

The inner battle that waged in his mind came to a ceasefire as he registered what he was watching. A rerun of Keeping up With the Kardashians was on. Percy shrugged and continued watching. He couldn't sleep and he had nothing better to do. Why not?

Six hours and five seasons of Keeping up with the Kardashians later, an exhausted Percy Jackson curled up on the couch and finally fell asleep.


End file.
